Typically, network systems are deployed in a manner that provides maximum coverage and connectivity so as to minimize loss of connection during peak usage. In many instances this involves multiple network devices often deployed in a redundant or overlapping manner. One disadvantage of such systems is that during non-peak usage, many of the provided network devices may not be needed and are unnecessarily powered and active. In addition, the greater the number of active network devices, the greater the security risk for the system. That is, each active network device is a potential entry point for intrusion into the network.
Therefore, what is needed is means of managing the power for network devices depending on the level of connectivity required by the network. In this manner, power consumption and security issues can be minimized when there is low demand on the network by powering down or deactivating network devices that are not required to provide connectivity.